


甜甜巧克力 04

by polarlights123



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 战山为王 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 10:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21178154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polarlights123/pseuds/polarlights123
Summary: 从此，你是我一生唯一喜欢的味道。





	甜甜巧克力 04

**Author's Note:**

> 没啥 反正你们都知道<(｀^´)>  
很简单，标记小奶啵不需要引人脸红心跳的话语，只要好好哄着小朋友  
ABO/发情期/潮吹/

接下来的日子，肖战还是得去公司，汪卓成的能力究竟不敌肖战。可又怕王一博一个人孤独，肖战甚至取消了全公司每天晚上的总结会议，移到了第二天早上，只为能早点下班陪小朋友。

他给王一博特意找了一个保姆，专门负责给他做饭，陪他玩。是个女beta，精明能干。

肖战没什么变化，小朋友倒是最近越来越黏他，去哪都跟着肖战，连上厕所都要让肖战在门口等他。

自从第一天晚上肖战没能拒绝王一博，自此以后再也拒绝不了，每天王一博都和肖战睡在一起。肖战洗漱好后，总能看见王一博撅着屁股趴在床上和小狮子玩，那些小动物的内裤有的还带着小尾巴，摇摇晃晃的，透过宽大的睡裤可以露出一个小角。

保姆家里有急事，下午向肖战请了假。肖战想了想还是准了假，从前他可不会这么通情达理。

也许是被小朋友感染的吧，那么善良的小朋友。

肖战一边穿上西装外套，一边擦了擦手，准备提前回家。

保姆走了，他不就又变成保姆了。

肖战回到家的时候，家里安静得像是没有人。从前王一博都是从沙发上屁颠屁颠跑过来叫哥哥抱抱哥哥亲亲的，黏黏糊糊地像再也离不开他的小宠物。今天倒连他的影子都没见着。

怕是在房间里睡着了吧。肖战心想。

不过空气中的味道倒是很好闻，淡淡的木质香气在周围打转，还带着奶味。

肖战很喜欢这个味道。他想着下次要问问保姆这是什么牌子的清新剂。他朝卧室走去，准备看看小朋友。结果越临近卧室，味道就越浓，隐隐约约荡漾在鼻尖的感觉已经变成了迫不及待往鼻尖上钻。

肖战发觉有点不对劲。

他推开房门，浓郁的奶味扑面而来，整个卧室都被一股醇香的气息占领，混着淡淡的海盐味。床上被子乱成一坨，中间鼓起了一小块。

身为alpha的肖战当然一下子就能闻出来这是王一博信息素的味道。毕竟家里除了王一博也没有别的omega。只是平时海盐味过清淡，柔柔得不太容易闻出来。可一到发情期，海盐味混着奶味，一股诱人又纯洁的香气小猫爪一样挠着他的心，简直要让肖战炸裂。

他有些僵硬地走过去，掀开王一博的被子。

王一博在被子里蜷缩着身子，身体微微有些发抖，脸颊泛着不正常的红晕，满脸的薄汗混着眼泪糊了一脸，正不自然地蹭着腿。

他发情期到了。

他迷蒙着双眼抬起头，眼角本就已经湿润，看见肖战的脸出现，直接难受地哭出了声：“哥...哥哥...小啵...好像生病了..唔..热...难受...”

肖战大脑一瞬间简直空白。

他他他他他他他他他他他应该怎么办。

肖战脑海中第一反应就是标记他，毕竟是个他的omega，然后立刻排除。因为王一博还是个小孩子，尽管只是智力上，万一以后恢复了根本不想要自己标记怎么办。

他开始手忙脚乱，不知道下一步该去做什么。他将王一博从被窝里捞出来，王一博已经软成一滩水，任凭肖战抱着拉着。

肖战小心翼翼地用手试探了一下王一博的下面。

湿成一片。

直接透过了内裤，连平日在家穿的裤子上都满是湿漉漉的液体。

怀里的人难耐地呻吟着，王一博甚至已经开始依靠Omega的本能伸出小舌尖去舔肖战的脖子。

肖战又一次炸裂，浑身汗毛都竖了起来。他差点就要直接将王一博放倒。

他深吸一口气，闭着眼睛将王一博放在床上，结结巴巴地说了声：“小..小啵你等等，我...去给你找抑制剂！”

然后一溜烟逃离了房间，来到卫生间往自己脸上狂泼水。

水滴顺着肖战的衣领低落，落到肌肤上和胸口处，带着点冰冷的凉意才让肖战勉强镇静下来。

肖战给自己做心理建设：“他只是个小孩子，还没恢复正常，趁人之危是不对的，不能标记，不能趁火打劫。”

他出门来到那个还没整理好的快递箱子里去扒拉抑制剂。

连乱糟糟放着的不用的纸尿裤和奶嘴都翻出来了，可就是没看见一点抑制剂的踪影。家里是稍稍独立的小别墅，附近又没有小药房，肖战只好打给自己的私人医生。

他一脸打了几通电话都是无人接听，这才记起医生这几天忙着准备婚礼。房间里又不停传来王一博深深浅浅的呻吟声，听起来难受得不行。肖战又怕他出什么事，只好先去房间查看王一博的情况。

不看还好，看着之后就收不住了。

王一博没有一点力气，几乎完全被情欲控制，歪歪斜斜地躺在床上，裤子被他自己褪去了一半，只露出内裤边上一条小小的猫咪尾巴，从屁股那里钻出来，随着王一博的扭动微微颤动，就像是真的小动物尾巴。他只露出半个白白嫩嫩的小屁股，双手难耐地抚慰着自己的小东西，两片柔软的唇微微张开，不受控制地发出短促的喘息声。

他在用自己的身体诱惑人。

肖战刚刚洗脸滴在身上的水都快被眼前这幅香艳的画面烤干了，刚冷静下来的身体又开始火热滚烫，一直在极力控制自己的信息素，生怕给王一博带来更剧烈的反应。可眼下清冽的薄荷味正一点一点收不住地散发出来。

王一博似乎是感受到了肖战的目光，他想要支撑起身子寻求帮助，却因发情热只能在床上难耐地滚来滚去。他一开口就是Omega发情时候比以往更加娇滴滴的语气：“哥哥...小啵下面...全..湿了..怎么办...嗯啊...痒....”

小麋鹿般的眼睛湿漉漉地望向肖战。眼里除了情欲，隐隐透露出的全是惊慌与不安。

他根本不知道自己在发情。

他浑身泛着令人害羞的粉红色，隐隐约约能透过指缝看见可爱的小小性器微微立起，衣服因为本身燥热的原因，早就被揉搓得不成样子，露出一点点白嫩的小腰。

肖战脑子里仅剩的理智的那根弦，断了。

他眼睛红得吓人，一只手关上了卧室的门。卧室里瞬间多了一股清淡的薄荷香气，与浓浓的奶香混为一体。

王一博的腿随着一个与他没有任何关系的alpha的靠近而想要并拢，却被肖战直接掰开。里面两片小花瓣粉粉嫩嫩，一开一闭，甚至可以看见里面浅红色的小肉，正在往外不受控制地流出更多透明的蜜液，顺着大腿根流到床上。

床上早就被王一博流出的蜜液沾湿了一片。

肖战虽然和王一博生活了将近一个月，可是洗澡什么的都是让王一博自己解决的。肖战最多唯一一次看见过王一博的上半身，是上次王一博衣服穿反之后笑嘻嘻地直接在他面前换的。肖战只是看了那个场景就硬的发疼。

王一博的下半身就像奇异的失乐园，柔软又脆弱，一下一下冲击着肖战的神经。他几乎是不受控制地，用手轻轻在小花上摸了两下。

王一博就因为异样的刺激感直接潮吹了肖战一手。

“嗯...哥哥...小啵尿床了...”

王一博一脸羞愧地说着世界上最最纯洁的话，可他越是什么都不懂，肖战就越想将人完全标记。

换做往日，肖战一定会因为这句话直接笑出声来，可这一次，他满眼认真地望着王一博，低低的开口，声音有些沙哑：“小啵想不想和哥哥一起一辈子？”

王一博刚想回答，又是一波发情热潮水般地涌上来，他的腿原本被肖战掰着，现在因为Omega的本能直接缠上了肖战的腰，手也不断地往上揉搓着自己的衣服。

“想...想...小啵...唔啊——”

话还没说完，嘴唇就被肖战堵上。

肖战欺身压了上来，两只手撑在王一博的两边，又释放了几分薄荷的信息素围笼住王一博全身。他半是强硬地包裹住王一博的唇，一下一下吮吸着甜腻的奶香，又将王一博的舌头勾到自己嘴里紧紧咬住。

好甜。

王一博含糊不清地说疼，津液控制不住地流到衣衫上。他的手攀在肖战的腰上，不断地用湿湿的小花去蹭肖战的下身，迫切地想要得到肖战的爱抚。

他奇怪到发疯，他想要他哥哥疼疼他，可脑海里隐隐约约又觉得这是只有恋人才能做的事情。

肖战拉开自己的裤链，那里早已经硬得发烫。

他用极其认真的语气告诉王一博，眼里溢出的温柔简直要将王一博整个人深深浸透。他说：“小啵没有生病哦，但是哥哥接下来做的事情可以帮你减轻不适，小啵要不要让哥哥帮忙？”

王一博带着哭腔的声音软软地说要，露出的一小片白皙的肩膀微微发抖。

他的下面早就泛滥成灾，发情期的Omega会自动分泌蜜液，本就容易肏，又难耐了那么长时间，肖战也不需要再做什么工作。

下一秒他就全数进入。

王一博湿湿滑滑的甬道紧紧地包裹着肖战的性器，无数小嘴一齐吮吸，令肖战头皮发麻。

王一博感受到身下异物的进入，原本酥痒的感觉现在被肖战没有缝隙地填满。他本身又是极喜欢表达出自己情感的单纯的小动物，在肖战身下嗯嗯啊啊地叫个不停。

他还没等肖战抚慰他的前端就直接射了出来。小巧可爱的性器颤巍巍地好像做错了什么。

肖战用尽全力开始进攻。他甚至觉得王一博里面的形状都是为自己塑造的，否则怎会这般严丝合缝。王一博还在汨汨地分泌蜜液，色情的水声在屋子里传遍，夹杂着气泡噗呲噗呲的破裂声，无比淫糜，令人脸红心跳。

海盐混着淡淡的奶味融入清冽的薄荷味，像是浅浅的奶油涂抹在蛋糕的上层，又像是雨后空气清新的植物香气，令人清醒又沉醉。

“哥..哥...哈..慢一点...”

王一博的嘴唇刚被肖战吮吸过，红肿地鼓起来诱人至极。肖战实在进进出出地太过快速，王一博有些吃不消如此大的巨物在他身体里进进出出。

肖战早就进入状态，他没有什么经验，面对王一博却全都无师自通。他故意放慢了速度，在王一博的小花周围磨磨蹭蹭地浅浅插进去一点，又退出去，手指不断在王一博的腰侧划出一个一个的圆圈。

王一博被挑逗得几乎失去了思考能力，肖战突然慢下来后，那股难耐的痒感又重新回到他身边。

王一博将手从肖战腰上拿了下去，颤抖着捂住自己的眼睛，委屈得声音怕是要滴出水来：“哥哥..就知道...欺负小啵...”

肖战一瞬间愣住，他没想到王一博会因为这件事这么委屈，他心一下子就软得不行，他一点都不舍得再让他受委屈。

肖战于是很快寻找到王一博的敏感点，一次一次地冲撞得更深更彻底，惹得王一博浑身哆哆嗦嗦，还红着一张小脸去拉肖战的手：“小啵..要..哥哥...亲亲...”

肖战垂下身子，去舔舐王一博白玉一般的大腿，去吮吸王一博涨得有些鼓起来的小奶头，去啃咬王一博深深的凸起来的精致的锁骨，在上面留下一个又一个的小小草莓。

他顺着脖子一点一点往上舔，王一博全身都是凝脂般润滑的皮肤，就像刚刚被摘下的牡丹花瓣般丝绒鲜嫩。

肖战将王一博从床上抱了起来，好像王一博整个人的重力都支撑在肖战的性器上。他泪眼朦胧地看肖战，就像他刚见到肖战那样。

一个月不到，肖战爱上一个人。

不是肉体碰撞之间产生的爱意，也不是每天情话堆满耳边的甜蜜。可他就是不受控制地喜欢他，哪怕他一开始很讨厌他，哪怕他每天晚上要抱着一个黏糊糊的小家伙睡觉，哪怕他要随时放下手中的工作去安慰委屈憨厚的小孩，哪怕他仅仅是一个什么都不懂的小傻子，肖战也想照顾他一辈子。

他就是喜欢王一博每天早上迷迷糊糊地趴在他身上不清醒的胡乱嘟囔不要起床，就是喜欢王一博吃饭的时候大口大口地嚼东西，还不忘把自己的儿童钙片分享给肖战，就是喜欢王一博在他洗澡的时候乖乖地蹲在卫生间门口，宝贝般地把干净的毛巾献给他，就是喜欢王一博只对自己有的腻腻歪歪的撒娇，抱着他的胳膊叫他“哥哥~”，就是喜欢。

肖战慢慢贴近王一博的耳朵，低沉的声线也藏不住只对他才有的温柔。

“接下来可能会有点疼哦，小啵听话，稍微忍一下。”

他慢慢咬上了王一博的后颈，牙齿的力度不断增大，惹得王一博浑身一阵战栗。

“疼~”王一博光溜溜的身体紧紧贴着肖战，手指无助地抓着肖战的后背。

直到肖战的信息素完全进入王一博体内，直到他的信息素自己去找王一博的信息素，他才安心地捧上王一博白净的脸颊，才重新吻上王一博忽闪忽闪的长睫毛。

........

结束了性爱过程的两个人都在微微喘息，床上一片狼藉，精液与腥甜的爱液混合在一起，床单完全不能用了。几件衣服皱皱巴巴地散落在地上。

肖战抱着人去清洗。

王一博的发情热早就褪下，他乖乖地躲在肖战怀里，有些困意，却不想睡觉。

肖战轻柔地在他身上打着泡沫，这也是他第一次给他的宝贝洗澡。

王一博盯着自己的身体，突然非常疑惑地问肖战：“小啵..身上...粉色的..是什么？”

肖战面不改色地回答：“是哥哥喜欢小啵，送给小啵的小草莓。这样大家看到小啵就知道哥哥喜欢小啵了。”

王一博啃了一下手，就抬头看看肖战，眼睛里满是星星般的喜悦，大声告诉肖战：“小啵..也想...给哥哥...！”

-

第二日，肖战来到公司，严厉地训斥着工作稍有闪失的员工，合身的白色衬衫配着墨绿色的领带，禁欲的黑色西装将他越发衬得像是个成熟魅力的男子。除了脖子上大大小小乱七八糟看起来不知所措的小草莓，看起来倒像个小孩的作品。

3分钟后，公司头条  
#爆 肖总吻痕 #

**Author's Note:**

> 没写肖战she的过程  
自己想象一下 肯定是热流进到小啵体内 吓了他一跳 又哭哭唧唧问肖战这是什么 全数从腿上流下来
> 
> 下一章小啵去公司  
感谢阅读。


End file.
